The IEEE 802.11 standards for WLAN communication has long been known to operate at various frequencies including the 5 GHz spectrum. At this spectrum and over the years the concept of Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM), Multi-Input Multi-Output (MIMO) communications, and use of wider channel bandwidths have been introduced. The concept of wider channel bandwidths has evolved from transmission over a 20 MHz bandwidth on legacy products to a recently added 80 MHz and 160 MHz bandwidth transmission schemes. The increase of bandwidth was inspired by the possibility of an increase in throughput.